


BITTERSWEET GOODBYE

by LilRamona



Category: Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, New York City - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Joey Ramone - Freeform, Love, New York City, Punk Rock, Ramones - Freeform, Romance, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to cope as your boyfriend Joey Ramone gets ready to go on tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BITTERSWEET GOODBYE

You walk into the living room and see your boyfriend sitting on the couch with his knees drawn up, a pen in his mouth and holding a writing tablet.

He sees you walk in, looks up at you and says, “Hey baby... did ya have a good nap?”

You say, “Yeah, I feel better. Whatcha doing?” 

He flips his hair and says, “Writin’ lyrics, ya know…” He looks down at the paper and scowls a little. He scratches something out and writes something else in its place. 

You think he looks so sexy when he’s in deep concentration. His long, messy, hair is in his eyes. He licks his pink, full lips a lot when he’s concentrating. 

Your boyfriend is Joey Ramone, the lead singer of the punk rock band the Ramones. You met Joey at a Ramones gig 6 months ago and were now in a committed relationship, living together. Joey tells you it was love at first sight for him. You had to admit, that it was for you, too. The only difference is, the first time you ever laid eyes on Joey Ramone was after seeing his picture in the local newspaper. There was an article about the Ramones and Joey stood out to you. You thought he was so beautiful, tall, dark, mysterious. You had to meet him, and the rest is history.

Joey puts down his tablet and pen. He lays them on the end table next to the couch. 

He says, “Come here, babe.” He holds out his arms, waiting for you to fall in them.

When you walk over to him, he reaches out for you, sits you on his lap and wraps his arms around you tightly. Your lips meet his and you share a sweet, passionate kiss.

You take his rose colored glasses off and hold them. You like to look into his deep, soulful brown eyes. 

You say, “I’m going to miss you so much.”

Joey touches your face and says, “I’m gonna miss you too but uh, ya know, I’m only gonna be gone for a week. We’ve been apart for longer than that before.”

Joey and his band were going to leave for a week long tour that evening. They were going to travel to the midwest for some shows. Their manager, Danny, said that only the band was to go. No girlfriends or wives were allowed this time because it caused too much of a distraction. You knew damn well it was because Johnny’s girlfriend, Linda, caused a commotion last tour when the band went to England. Apparently she got drunk and caused a scene at a pub the band was supposed to play at and the pub owner decided not to let the band play after that. Johnny was furious and he gave Linda a black eye that night. It was not a pretty scene. 

You say, “I know, but this place is so empty when you’re not here.”

You and Joey shared a 2 bedroom apartment in the East Village of Manhattan. The apartment was pretty big, for a 2 bedroom. You had a cat named Sheena that you adopted from the local animal shelter. 

Joey takes his glasses back and puts them on. He says, “Well, ya know I always call you when I’m away, baby. I call you every single day.”

You say, “What time are you leaving?” You are still on his lap.

Joey stretches his arms up above his head and sighs. He says, “Monte’s gonna come get me at 6 o’clock.” Monte was the Ramones tour manager.

You get off his lap and say, “You should get packed then, don’t ya think?”

Joey smiles sheepishly and says, “I was hoping you’d offer to help me with that.”

You roll your eyes and say, “Oh my god, you’re such a baby. But you’re MY baby.”

Joey lets out a chuckle and says, “I’m a lucky guy.”

 

An hour later, you and Joey are in the bedroom going through his clothes to pack.  
Joey only wore ripped jeans and t-shirts. It was his signature look, along with his black leather jacket. 

You pick out a WHO shirt and say, “What about this one?” 

Joey nods and says, “Yeah, pack it.”

You fold the shirt and place it in his huge duffel bag. 

Joey picks out 2 pairs of jeans from the closet and places them in the bag.

He says, “Uh, I think that’s enough clothes. I mean, it’s only for a week, ya know?”

You say, “Yeah, okay.”

Sheena the cat walks into the bedroom and immediately sits on Joey’s duffel  
bag.

You say, “Sheena doesn’t want you to go.”

Joey, who is gathering his toiletries says, “Hey, at least she’ll keep you company when I’m gone, right?”

You sigh and say, “Uh-huh.” You already miss him and he's not even gone yet.

You lay back on the King size bed you and Joey share and stare at the ceiling.

Joey comes and lays next to you. He props himself up on his elbow and stares at you.

He asks, “Why are you so perfect?” His hand is on your waist and is slowly moving down your hip.

You half laugh and say, “Perfect? You’re crazy.”

Joey says, “You’re perfect for me.” He lays back on the bed and pulls you on top of him.

His lips meet yours and you both tongue wrestle for a few minutes.

You sit up and as you straddle him, you take your top off. 

Joey places his hands on your perky breasts and you can feel him get hard underneath you.

You whisper, “I think we should both get undressed and you should make intense love to me.”

Joey whispers, “I plan on it.” He strips off his clothes and you do the same.

A half hour later, both of you are laying in bed together, his arms around you. He had given you 5 intense orgasms and you were so relaxed, you could fall asleep. Joey was the best you ever had in bed. None of the other guys you had dated prior to him came close.

Joey plays with your hair and says, “Are ya gonna fall asleep on me?”

You mumble and say, “No” but you feel your eyes getting heavy.

Awhile later, you feel Joey’s lips on yours. He is up and dressed. You notice he has his leather jacket on.

He says, “I gotta go, baby. Monte’s waiting downstairs.”

You sit up quickly and look at the clock. It reads 6:05. 

You say, “Oh Joey, you should have woken me up awhile ago.”

Joey sits on the bed next to you and says, “I wanted to let you sleep...you looked tired, ya know? Besides, I love watchin’ you sleep. You look like an angel.”

You smile at him and say, “You’re the angel, my love.”

Joey reaches into his leather jacket pocket and hands you a small pink box. 

You take it and say, “What is this?”

Joey says, “Why don’t you open it and find out?”

You open the box and inside is a heart shaped, silver pendant necklace. On the back of the pendant, yours and Joey’s names are engraved. 

You say, “Oh Joey...I love this so much! It’s beautiful!”

Joey blushes and says, “Yeah, uh, I wanted to give this to you before I left on this tour. The pendant represents my heart and you are the key to my heart.”

He kisses the pendant and places the necklace around your neck.

You look into Joey’s eyes and say, “I love you so much Joey.”

Joey says, “I love you too baby. I gotta go.” 

He stands up, gives you a quick kiss and grabs his duffel bag. 

As he walks out of the bedroom, he says, “I’ll call you later!” 

You say, “You better!” 

You hear the front door slam shut.

You pick up Sheena and say, “Well girl, it’s just you and me for a week.” Sheena meows in acknowledgment. You put the cat down and walk over to the mirror to look at your new necklace.

You remember how Joey kissed the heart pendant before he placed it around your neck. You raise the pendant up to your lips and give it a kiss. 

You whisper, “I’ll love you forever Joey Ramone.”

♥


End file.
